coeurpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Author Notes for What Happens in Vacuo, Stays in Vacuo
February 2016 Chapter 1 February 14, 2016 And things have changed. Yes! I've taken some inspiration from one of my favourite authors in the RWBY fandom, and my friend – College Fool. Originally this was going to be a large single piece, but well… in lore terms it was to be one week – seven days. And I want to echo that. So starting today, and ending next Sunday (8 days, but the first is like a prelude to the 7) – there will be daily updates of this. One chapter a day. Those who know my writing style, and also my lessons on romances might even recognise the importance of the number seven. Well, we'll be working on that too. So here we begin, a chapter a day until next Sunday's climax. --- You know… I really approved of the last episode, I liked it a lot. Maybe it was easier for me because I hated that pairing, but also didn't really find her engaging. But I also loved Blake and Yang's responses – which felt very natural for them. My mini-prediction? Neo will come back as a goodie in the next season, seeking vengeance for Torchwick! She'll even be the one who kicks Yang into action, and gets her back on track - hoo-rah! Raven at the end there? Have to wonder… was that her way of checking up on Yang? Either way… a bizarre thing to release before valentine's day, lol. I just love the idea that they're all super moody in the Rooster Teeth office and are like "A holiday of love? I think not!" Ah well. Jaune, Ren, Nora and Ruby. I guess that makes them Team JRRN – or Journey. Apt, perhaps ;) Chapter 2 February 15, 2016 Day 1 – Essentially, following on from what happened at the end of last chapter. Yes, there will be a ramping up of the events, to a crescendo of sorts. Also, for those who maybe don't get this story. It was a competition run in Professor Arc, wherein the favourite "potential pairing" would win a one-shot (or small series as it turned out) of them with Professor Jaune Arc on a romantic getaway. For the love of all that is Holy, if you haven't read Professor Arc - stop now and read it. This is spoilerific. --- Big questions indeed Jaune, don't damage your mental capacity there. And seriously guys… she was right next to an umbrella, are you like BLIND!? It's like you don't know how dangerous that is or something… sheesh. They really ought to watch the show. Anyway, I need to go and do some work now. "Hey Yang, can you give me a ha- oh… too soon? Hey Pyr-… oh right." Chapter 3 February 16, 2016 You know, there's a mega note at the bottom – those who consider it "too soon" or the wounds "too fresh" might want to give it a miss. I know it's a big-ass post, but I have received about forty or so individual PM's asking me about my thoughts on it… so… yeah. Read or ignore, it's not important to the plot here ;) Also, yeah it inflates my word count – but the actual chapter is the same length as usual, and no one judges fics based on "word count" – so I'm not sure why that frustrates some people xD --- You know… a few (at least 25-35) people have asked me what I actually think of the last episode. And possibly what I'm about to say may come across as quite controversial – so feel free to skip this if the wounds are too fresh. Also keep in mind that I'm not disparaging anyone's choices, nor am I saying it's wrong to feel emotional. That's the sign of a good story, and decent writing. I'm only giving "my views" – since so many have asked for them. Keep in mind they're subjective only. Also… spoilers, naturally. I love that Pyrrha died. The thing is… I'm a writer, it's what I do – I do it 9-5, and when I get home I do more. So in some ways I think in terms of plot structure and story than I do love for individual characters. I do love certain characters, of course I do, but I don't wear the tinted goggles others do. I can read any pairing, read any story - where as some won't even so much as touch something if it isn't Arkos, or White Rose, or Bumblebee. I enjoy story, I enjoy plot and developing narrative... That's one of the reasons I never liked Pyrrha as a character, because she was an obstacle to that plot, in a lot of ways. Beyond that, I always felt like she didn't have much character, she was always just a foil and a tool for the development of Jaune's character. With her being an almost constant "yes-woman" to his problems, someone to ultimately train him so he can be stronger, then die so he can be vengeful. I don't mean that in a nasty way to her, it's not her fault, but allow me to list some examples. 1) She mothers Jaune too much, trying to take on all his problems for him. This is a result of her romance for him, which honestly I was never a fan of for reasons I've said a million times before… I mean come on, she complains about fans treating or judging her, and yet there's not a SINGLE person in the show who ever does that. Weiss, you could argue, but her reasons weren't even fame (Weiss having enough herself), she just wanted a strong team. Anyway… Pyrrha was an obstacle to Jaune growing as a character because she literally HAD to intervene in all of his problems. Because that's her character, that's what RT gave her – so it would have been OoC for her to sit back. As such, her death opens the door for Jaune to really grow into his own – and from that, his team as well. 2) Pyrrha was too strong. Her semblance is in a word, overpowered vs anything with a weapon. And since this is RWBY – a world where Ironwood's choice of a gun that is a… well a gun – is "quaint," at the least – and downright bizarre at the worst. Every gun-scythe-coffee-maker-ICBM would be made of metal, meaning Pyrrha could theoretically defeat everyone (made all the worse with maiden powers on top). 3) JNPR never really had a reason to be involved in the plot. Other than self-defence, anyway. Sure, they are friends with RWBY and might have helped had they been asked – but without a personal reason to get involved? Well, they were never going to be major players in the next season. Now however, it got personal – great. 4) Pyrrha becoming the maiden would have shifted the balance of power too heavily, and honestly guys… the show is called RWBY – did anyone really think Pyrrha would become the Fall Maiden? Four girls, four maidens, titular characters? If Pyrrha had inherited the power of the Maiden, then it would have been an immediate end-game moment, in which – with supernatural power added to vast skill and experience, she could have won the war alone – relegating RWBY and JNR to side-characters. So no, I'm not displeased with the ending – I got really excited. I don't think Yang is out, at all, she will bounce back with a robo arm or something. And the thing is… I don't know how anyone didn't see Pyrrha's death coming. I mean, let's look at this… Rooster Teeth names characters after things. Pyrrha is based on Achilles, the invincible warrior (Invincible Girl – remember the nickname?) – and RT loves to make sure the myths still apply – hence Nora's semblance and Joan of Arc – Cardinal of Winchester references. Anyway, Achilles could only be defeated through his single weak spot – the heel (or Achilles tendon) where he was shot with an arrow. Which, for those who might have missed it, is exactly how, and where, Cinder shot Pyrrha. The thing is… that's the only thing about Achilles in the legends. Unless they wanted to have Pyrrha drag a corpse around Vale behind a chariot, there was no other legend they COULD have chosen – other than to kill her with a heel shot. So to me at least, the death had been obvious for ages. Achilles is literally famous for the way he died – that's his legend. Hell, she even achieved her "Pyrrhic Victory" in declaring her love, making out with her boy toy, then dying a few minutes later. RT doesn't do this on accident guys, I mean we all saw the Cardinal Vs Joan of Arc moment coming, right? So why are we surprised now? So, who else might die, from the main cast anyway? The realistic contenders, to me at least, are Jaune, Ren and Blake. (and maybe Ruby in the final battle). Jaune is based on Joan of Arc, who was burned at the stake – burning being Cinder's main form of killing. His death would also complete the Arkos as a tragedy – a nice touch. That said… Jaune might have an out from this, because Joan was burned by the Cardinal of Winchester – meaning that Jaune has already been "metaphorically" burned by Cardin, through bullying. This might mean he's escaped his death, but we still don't know. There could be a final scene where Jaune goes all revenge mode and sacrifices his life to defeat a big enemy – or give the others the opening they need. Ren is (as far I can tell) based off Hua Mulan, who – despite Disney alterations – did commit suicide later in life. Now, while I doubt Ren will be threatened into becoming a sex slave like she was, it still has potential for a moment where Ren's life is taken to achieve their true goal. Also it might be a fitting tribute or memorial to Monty – God bless him. Blake… for me it would be perfect irony – and while I love Blake (literally my favourite character) that still doesn't mean I can't see the value in killing her. Blake has been running away all her life, and continues to do so – making Adam's prophetic "You will" comment apt. It would be a redemption moment in Blake's mind for her to stop running away, and give her life to save someone else – or take Adam down. Saying "I'm not going to run away any longer," as she kills him and dies. Of course, being one of the 4 titular characters, she might have plot armour. Remember people, it doesn't have to protect every part of your body – so long as your heart keeps beating, you can afford to lose a few hands. Anyway, predictions aside – to answer the questions a lot of people are asking me. Did I like the last episode? Yes, I loved it – it was great, really love where they are going moving into the next season. Am I sad that Pyrrha died? Not in the slightest, in fact, her death did a lot to make me like her as a character – the way she acted around Jaune, finally showing some emotion that could be termed as selfish. I liked that, and it was some nice character development. A shame (for her) that she had to die for it, but I approve of the decision nonetheless. Am I sad about Yang's dismemberment? No, I also love that! What a perfect way to smash aside the naivety shown by the cast, by striking at one of the strongest. Again, did no one see this coming? Remember Qrow's words – hell, everyone's words. "A single day out there is worth a year in here!" Man, they were really trying to hammer this home for a long time. Penny was likely meant to be a hint too, one that's easier to bear. Anyway, I'll be sad if Yang doesn't grow from this and come back stronger than ever (which I'm 100% sure she will). But I really approve of both Yang's early depression (because it will give her a chance to become more complex as a character), but also Blake's decision to flee (because it's both in-character, and also increases the conflict she feels emotionally). This also takes away one of Ruby's protectors, in the same way that Pyrrha mothered Jaune – this gives Ruby a chance to grow without Yang's care. So nope… nothing about it disappointed me. Well, except for Ruby's sharingan powers or whatever… that was a bit meh, as I always prefer people to fight and win through determination and strategy, rather than one-shot super powers. But you can't have everything… I wanted to see an epic fight scene however, I mean Ruby has super-speed and a sharp weapon, that should be more than enough to kill Cinder if she goes all out. Too soon? Maybe, but in my mind also "not soon enough." RWBY is turning into something with a PLOT, rather than a high-school slice of life drama with goofy White Fang enemies who are "apparently evil" but never seem to actually kill anything. And Grimm who are "apparently" horrifying, yet are cut through like butter. Roll on you crazy death wagon, I can't wait to see where you travel next. Though given Rooster Teeth killed off Roman, Penny and Pyrrha? Nora might want to be a little careful… maybe look at dying her hair a different colour at least! Not saying they have something against redheads but… well… Oh and yeah, Qrow dies, for sure. Probably Taiyang too. Anyway yeah, this isn't a rant against the character - I don't dislike her... more, I dislike how she was portrayed and how her character was executed in the show. She was never deep enough, and never had any real motives or emotions past "let's do what makes Jaune happy." The only time she seems to develop or show any of these, is right at the end, when it was sadly too late. In a show where many of the characters are bombastic, exciting - deep or conflicted... a heavy cliche like Pyrrha just didn't fit well for me. Too passive, too quick to agree to things... odd even, for a competitive fighter. You'd expect a bit more of an aggressive attitude from that, at least. Chapter 4 February 17, 2016 Another day, another… well, day, I suppose… I am super ill right now, sheesh, like the flu came out of nowhere and sucker punched me straight in the throat. --- True story, I went through that. Well, except with mine we actually were… well. Anyway, pro-tip, don't ever do it. Sand gets everywhere, including inside. Enjoyment deteriorates very quickly in those circumstances. For a similar experience, consider taking some sandpaper to your privates. Or... you know... don't. Chapter 5 February 18, 2016 Blargh, my illness gets worse and this week is super heavy on work. I feel like everyone in the world right now has some form of cold or flu, it's insane. Trust this to come on at the exact moment I decide to do a chapter a day for a fic. Fml! --- Hmmmm. Here we go, that'll do for now. I'm not used to the idea of squeezing an entire romance into so few chapters, let alone at such a rapid pace. Usually I love the challenge, this week? Well… flu sucks. Like seriously, I've been through worse agony – emotionally and physically (any man who has been on a roller-coaster with a hang over will experience both). Yet why is it, that you take a man, give him a sore throat and a sniffly nose, and suddenly everything breaks down? You could take sodding Qrow Branwen – a man so manly his lunch SWEATS – and he would probably still be a melodramatic bastard with man-flu. Chapter 6 February 19, 2016 Blurgh, still ill – here we go. --- Double-kill. Ugh, I'm still ill as hell… and I can see and feel my writing suffer for it. Hell today was a busy day anyway, I had to write so many features for various magazines. Here was today's list, of which I got all but one finished. Golfing Advice – Garden Landscaping – Bridal Fashion – Wedding Lingerie – History of Woodhall Spa – How to care for Elderly relatives – 6x Spring Food Recipes – March Horoscopes – Equine Nutrition – Supply Chain Software in Food Manufacturing – and a book review for a really shit book. And for those wondering, no I don't know anything about most of those, that's what writing professionally is. You don't have to "know" anything - so long as you can write, you can bluff or research it. My job pretty much is Professor Arc at times. I pretend to know what I'm writing about, while researching the topic literally the day I have to do it. Even giving public speeches on it if necessary, like I had to a few months back. Which, on that note, they want me to speak again at the next PPMA show - sigh - another speech to hundreds of people who know more about the topic than I do. Yay. What can I say, all hail the weekend. Chapter 7 February 20, 2016 Second to last chapter, the final one is tomorrow So yeah, people have noticed I'm trying to stick this to the 7 beats, which is pretty tough given the unusual nature of it. But ah well. I'm also going to double-beat this, which is a little unusual, but ah well. Experiments! Professor Arc on Monday, and damn I'm busy doing a lot of writing right now, sheesh! --- Mixed messages, thy name is Neo. She strikes me as the kind of girl to not want that kind of thing in public to be honest… almost tsundere in some ways. Hmmm… went for something a little tamer (but no less sweet) for the ending. This is more a fluff than anything else, though those who read stress relief doubtless know I can go for raunchier romances. And btw, that lost about 100 followers after last episode xD – Definitely a risky time to be writing a Cinder x Jaune romance, lol! Hoo boy xD As for my work, since people asked. I'm the Managing Director (And Editor) of a magazine group, so I write for seven different magazines spanning various industries from lifestyle to weddings to business, to food manufacturing, pharmaceuticals and renewables. That's kind of what writing is in the professional world, you're given things you have no idea how to do – and told to write articles on them FOR professionals who know more than you do. It is all very Professor Arc, in that it involves a lot of bluffing and last minute research. After all, it makes sense if you think about it… take a magazine on Pharmaceuticals for instance. How many people go get a degree in writing – and then go work in the pharma industry? Similarly, how many people work in pharmaceuticals, then decide to become writers (or even have the skills to be)? Pretty much no writer actually knows much about what they write on – at least not on technical magazines. Someone who is a pro in something like accounting, or wedding design… they go work IN accounting or wedding design, not become writers about it. Not to mention without training, they wouldn't even get any well paid jobs in writing at all. So yeah, I spend a lot of my time moonlighting as Professor Arc in written word. Hell, you should have seen my golf article, it was a treatise on the health benefits of golf, and how it can help prevent heart disease. Full of super-obvious things like – it reduces calories – walking is GOOD for you! All surrounded by statistics and quotes from professional doctors to make it sound epic. I mean come on, I once wrote a diet article on how to lose weight by eating less - and it went into FHM! I'm not even joking, the crux of it was a psychological study on the completion syndrome, how many of us overeat because we feel we need to "finish" our plate. And how smaller portion sizes and smaller utensils can lead to weight loss. I literally wrote how to lose weight... by eating less. The customer LOVED it – even though I did it in like… 30 minutes, using the power of Wikipedia, basic math and common sense. All I do is write it in a way that sounds new, exciting and interesting. And then go home sans morals xD Chapter 8 February 21, 2016 The end, as it were. Short. --- Super short ending chapter, yeah it was more of an epilogue and a payback. And there we go for what was meant to be a mere one-shot for valentines. Honestly… eh, I'm not pleased with this. I have been badly ill, and this week was like the hardest ever for other work – so I can see why I had problems. Honestly it was just bad timing, ah well. Is this canon? Well, so many have asked me that, haven't they? What can I honestly say? Decide for yourselves – it won't ever be mentioned or brought up in canon. But then, of course it wouldn't be… after all. What happens in Vacuo, stays in Vacuo. Category:Author Notes